


No Really I Have to Sleep

by Lackaday



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, Robot Emmet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackaday/pseuds/Lackaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the instructions isn't just an option for Emmet Brickowski, these are deeply programmed super serious rules. Now if only Wyldstyle would listen so he could sleep...</p><p>(Robot Emmet universe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Really I Have to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a little bit after they drop into the Wild West and Wyldstyle hits him with that cactus. Emmet's an android who looks near perfectly human.

Emmett cleared his throat. "So hey- ah, Wyldstyle?"

She didn't look back. They'd been walking silently through the desert outskirts of the Wild West for maybe an hour now, but she was still mad at him. Maybe not quite as furious as she was when she bashed him over the head with that cactus -thank The Man Upstairs that he was actually made of metal so he was fine- but still, she was mad.

"...Sooo, I know this is kind of a time critical quest we're on, and it's really, _really_ important, but," he paused, hoping she would throw a look back at him. If only she would do something to show that she was listening - a noise, a slower walking pace, anything. But she didn't so he continued. "But could we stop for a while? III _really_ need to sleep."

Wyldstyle stopped dead in her tracks, threw him a horrifically confused look, and kept walking. "No. No-no - Emmett _why_ do you need to sleep? You're not sleeping, you're a robot and we have better things to do."

He jogged to catch up. "Wait no but I _need_ to sleep-you don't get it!"

"You're right I don't get it."

His internal clock tick- tick- ticked away, almost at 10pm. "No really Wyldstyle _please_ just listen to me! I know you’re mad, but..." He trailed off. She wasn't listening. Why should she? It's not like he was anything special. Sub-par, maybe… probably. "Okay," he ended lamely.

He couldn't see, staring down at his shoes like wet dog, but Wyldstyle looked back at him for a moment before looking away again. After a minute or two, she answered, "Hey, look, the town's maybe a half hour away. We make it there, we'll see how things look, and maybe you can take a na-" A dull SLAM came from behind and she whirled around. "Emmett!"

Scrambling over to his heavy limp body, she struggled to get him face-up. " _Emmett_? Man Upstairs, _don't be dead_." She muttered to herself frantically.

He was snoring.

She groaned loudly and shoved him away. How the _brick_ was he _asleep like that!_ There weren't two ways about it, she was not going to be able to drag him all the way into town, through the streets, to Vitruvius, and make it all the way there without drawing attention.

Luckily there was a rock formation not too far away, and that she _was_ able to drag him over to. After maybe fifteen minutes of dragging -which would've been only five if she'd been alone- she slumped in the shade of the rocks.

Out of breath, she rolled her sleeves up and looked over at the useless pile of bolts that had somehow lucked into being 'The Special'. It was simply ridiculous- her gut wrenched just thinking about it. She had been so close. So close to greatness. So close that she was surprised she couldn't feel the presence of The Man Upstairs from just being there. All she could be now though was the sidekick, the help. Everything she worked for, all the dreams and effort she dumped into the prophecy gone and slapped onto someone who didn't even get it.

After some time spent slumped against the rocks, wallowing in her own self-pity and pessimism, she sat up and straightened her back. Looking at the dopy android and the piece of resistance fused uncomfortably to his back, she made a decision. She'd be the best bricking sidekick ever. She would break the mold for sidekicks and save the day, even without being The Special.

Standing up, her new-found resolve pressed her forward into the night and on to the town. The sun was just breaking triumphantly over the skyline by the time she made it back to the special's sleeping spot. Dismounting the horse and dumping the bundle of clothing and leather on the dirt, she kicked at Emmett. "Wake up already sleepy-circuits."

When he didn't wake up, she took it upon herself to get ready for when he _eventually_ did and got changed. Best to do that before he woke up than after, she begrudgingly reasoned.

 

Emmett woke up after what felt like forever, stretching and yawning and cracking his neck with a painful noise. He had a dreamy look as he greeted the day, literally. "Good morning, sky..." His brow furrowed before something must've clicked in his metal brain and he took on more somber look. That only lasted as long as it took for Wyldstyle to clear her throat, and he jumped. "Oh! Wyldstyle! Good morning." He bounced back quickly.

Smirking for a moment, she sarcastically replied, "Good morning" before throwing his disguise at him.

Emmett yelped and pulled the poncho and slacks off his head. "Where did you get _this stuff_?"

"Got it from town while you were sleeping."

"Is that a horse?" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"Uh, yea-"

"You got all this stuff _last night_? Did you even sleep?"

She gave a noncommittal "Ehh" and a wave of the hand.

"Sheesh and you call _me_ 'not even a real person'."

" _Hey_ I never said that." She said sharply.

Emmett muttered. "You were probably thinkin' it."

They sat in silence for a beat.

Wyldstyle broke it with, "Come on lazy servos, get up and get your disguise on."

"Uh could you not use the robot-specific stuff?" He asked as he pushed himself off the ground. The fabric was rough as he pulled it over his head and yanked it on properly in an attempt to hide the giant piece clinging to his back.

Wyldstyle shrugged. "Mm, sure. Ready?"

"You better bet." He straightened the sombrero. "...Sorta."

"Let's just get going."


End file.
